T h r o w P i l l o w
by kiyoshi-wheeler
Summary: [ kagura.yuki ] I was like something unfinished, a loose thread I needed someone to stitch me back up, but I would've never guessed it would be him. [ cute fluff, oneshot ]


**Authoress Notes**:

Hello!  
Sorry I haven't been uploading/updating lately; I've been sidetracked and busy with friends, school and family.  
Or I could just say this is my basic excuse, hehe.

I was up late last night, reading some stories on here, and realized the Furuba section lacked some good Kagura x Yuki stories, which is actually a favorite couple of mine. So, I decided to write one up; I was in a fluffy mood, but I didn't want to write a novel, so, a one-shot was in order.

This is basically a fluffy little heartwarming thing that will make you smile, I guess.  
Unless you hate Yuki x Kagura or you're cold hearted.  
Enjoy! - **Kiyoshi**

Disclaimer; I DON'T OWN SQUAT. :)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_'You never really know what you have until it's there, and right in front of you."_

T h r o w . P i l l o w  
_Kagura_ ♥ **Yuki  
**» **one. shot** «

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It wasn't **fair** …

Sitting in my room, all alone as usual, I lifted my draping head to stare out the window. It was stained with drops of rain, and was getting plummeted with even more. The lacey curtains were drawn back lazily, and stuffed animals and throw pillows decorated the little seating area it provided. I made them myself the days I had been sick, and I could say I could make a king sized comforter and sheet set to match those throw pillows with how horrible I felt at the moment.

Lying against the headboard I crossed my ankles and looked down at my aching fingers. I was sewing yet another throw pillow to add to the collection, and my fingers were blistering and in pain, but the needle kept weaving and the thread kept pulling together, until another one was made; and then another. It was like a one woman assembly line.

And then after another thirty minutes I grimaced and threw my work down; it was almost done, but my fingers could thread any more so I just curled up into a ball and gripped my rather famous bag that resembled a certain orange, feisty cat. I hugged it to my chest and a possessed smile came on my face; as if this little thing could compensate for the real cat I was in love with.

And then that's when tears were rolling down my cheeks and gentle sobs racking my small, pajama clad body. I yanked out my ash brown hair, letting it fall around my sickly pale face and clouded gray eyes, and I cried, yet again. I curled up and stained that little orange cat bag with my tears, and it was pathetic, but I did.

The sliding door opened, and then what followed was a soft, mellow voice that was rich like chocolate but sweet like a flower. "Kagura, Tohru has dinner …" And then there was a inhale of breath and silence.

I figured that seeing my pathetic form there, he'd ask what was wrong, but my 'princely', gentle cousin Yuki Sohma just stood there at the door, and stared at me. I could just feel his burning, wine colored gaze on my back, and that's when I uncurled and sat up, staring blankly out the window.

"I'm not very hungry," I mumbled, toying with a lose thread. "I need to fix this thread …" I said in a very recorded tone, fishing for a needle and string. Where was that color; Kyou's color, orange, vibrant, beautiful …

"Kagura, you've been in here all day."

"Ah, there it is …" Footsteps, furthering into the room. The door slid shut. "His color."

"You really need to eat; what are you doing?"

"Just a little bit … it'll go back into place. This bag is my favorite, have to keep it perfect." But the perfection was stained with my eyes being blurred and tears dripping onto the cloth. I realized my fingers were shaking as I threaded the string and attempted to stitch it back to normal.

"You're not getting any better."

"He's going to be fine." _My Kyou … _My fingers shook even worse.

"Kagura."

"_I won't .. like you."_

"… Almost .. finished …"

"_I'll never … _**like**_ you."_

"**Kagura**!" And when he shouted I realized the needle pricked my finger and I winced, letting all the supplies and the cat bag fall to the floor. My throat swelled up and I held my hand to my chest and closed my eyes. I felt a warm hand on my shoulder and then when I looked up I was engulfed by his arms, and I was cradled gently. I sat on my legs and collapsed into his arms, gently sobbing into his chest and burying my head into his shirt, taking in his scent, feeling his warmth. He stroked my head and said nothing, but just was there for me; let me cry, let me feel like someone cared for me.

"Yu-Yun .. Yun …" I whimpered, squeezing my eyes shut and wrapping my arms tightly around his back. He just hushed me and rocked me and said nothing; it was quiet, but no words needed to be said. He knew my pain and he consoled my pain, letting me feel like there was a glimmer of hope.

I turned my head and looked over to the window as he gently stroked my hair. A small ray of sun cracked through the clouds and fell upon my unfinished throw pillow that lay on the wooden floor. A small smile fell on my face, and I closed my eyes and rested my head against his chest.

Like a throw pillow that I had made, Yuki let me cry into him, rest against him, and not argue why I was feeling such pain. And me being like at throw pillow, with one last thread, he completed me and stitched me back up, completely anew.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

»♥ **finé**.


End file.
